barryisstreamingfandomcom-20200214-history
AI Dungeon
A Chronicle of the adventures taken in the AI Dungeon on stream, 12/5/20. May or may not be exactly factually accurate. The Adventures of Ranger the Fuck Wizard Ranger the Fuckwizard was in search of FuckMagic, but found true love instead. He began in an orc cave, looking for the Fuckmagic he smelled there. After grabbing his wood, Ranger gained Fuckmagic, and earned the heart of Klemto, leader of the orcs. Ranger taught them Spanish, and learned of the vampire Fucklord, who he must defeat. After returning home, Ranger discovered that the fucklord was at his door! Quickly, Ranger created garlic clothing to cover his tits and ass, but the fucklord saw them anyways. Ranger told the Fucklord he was going to sue him, but the Fucklord was clever, and turned the legal dispute on Ranger! Thinking fast, Ranger destroyed the fucklord with magic, or he would've, but the spell failed because the Fucklord was 3 people. He obliterated the Fucklord with fire, and turned his crushed bones into tea, which he gave to Klemto. After drinking the tea, Ranger sucked on Klemto's toes, when suddenly, the Fucklord appeared! Ranger asked how many people he was now, and the Fuckliord replied that he had 347 people left (a la the pile ). Ranger killed them again, and released a huge blast of FUCK into the cave, killing everyone The Tale of Barry Kramer In a normal day, Barry gets a private message from a banned viewer, named Nat. After getting in a fight, Barry heads over to Mixer, where there are a lot more people than there were on Twitch. He decided to dye his hair blue, to stand out on the platform, and changes his name to BlueDude420. Barry, now BlueDude420, starts a sub4sub (reddit slang for "subtle"), and goes to work. He plays the game Fornite for his one viewer, who gives him a dog that promptly dies. Barry starts playing the game too well and dies. Afterward, he receives a message from Lillith, saying "I told you so". Barry was scammed by Mixer, and went back to Twitch, where it was discovered that the channel had been shut down because Lillith had taken it over! Despite being dead for 3 days, Barry is able to tweet at Twitch and get his channel back, after paying them $5,000. A month later, under the new Twitch name BlueDude420, Twitch has become the platform TheGameCrafter, where Barry now works. He launches the new Twitch, but it fails, so he tried to go viral playing Tetris. An old man in black robes, Yag, opened the wall, but won't let Barry into the Tetris cult, so he challenges Yag to Tetris 99, but Yag is confused what that is. Barry gives him a smooch to distract him, but Yag plays Tetris 99 forever. The end. The Tale of Barry Kramer (Take 2) The story begins with Barry breaking the rules, as usual. He remembers how the viewers had kissed him on the cheek, so he bans and then unbans them. He asks the chat, Minecraft or Roblox, and plays Minecraft despite chat wanting to play Roblox. The next day, while playing Roblox, he runs into a character named Barry, who is a troll, but it turns out it was just his reflection. Barry digs for diamonds in Minecraft, ending the day in a cave that is empty, except for a very large spider that bites him. He runs away, and creepy music plays from a door inside the cave. He clips inside and washes the spiderbite, and it becomes a tattoo of a spider jolding a heart with two arrows through it. He walks through the forest, and finds a black cat named Owl. Barry calls out to the spiders in teh forest, who are all subbed to BlueDude420. He shakes every spider's hand, and goes home. He tells his mom everything that happened. Deer's Story Deer tried to play Jackbox, and is killed by Barry in Artist's Alley at TwitchCon 2020. You are greeted by the Following Screen: Legend of the Caveman AKA: Breath of the Wild 2: Origins While mammoth hunting, the Caveman was attacked by a T-Rex. It was in front of a live audience, and the T-Rex ran away after getting Rekt, but the Caveman followed in pursuit, riding buffalo. Giving up, he spends time renovating his cave, building birdhouses, and guarding the primordial puddle. He defends the puddle from an evil snake, and tries to escape through a tree that leads underground. There he finds an old man, who gives him a paraglider, and heads to Hyrule Castle. The Castle isn't accepting new members, unfortunately. A boy informs our Protagonist that the members are worshiping Ganondorf, their leader. After many unsuccessful attempts to find a T-Rex friend, he discovers some lizard people, who reveal that he is, indeed, Caveman Link! The lizardfolk, called Zora, take Link into the temple, where he smashes all their statues, just as they wanted. He tries to make a statue, but fails, so he goes deeper into the temple. There he finds Vaati, who gives him a gemstone, which Link promptly eats, and then eats the door to escape. He uses the gemstone to create life from the puddles, and creates Honkling, a small duck made of mud who impresses the Zora by eating all the gems without getting sick or anything! Link and Honkling go to Hyrule castle, where Zelda is waiting for them, and tells them that Ganandorf is looking for the gems. However, Link and Honkling live together for many years, where honkling grows after eating Zelda whole. After some convincing, Honkling defeats Ganadorf, but the body is taken to the castle where it is reanimated. After joining up with the Garfield Eats driver and killing some intruders, Link is shot in the head. He recovers and gets closer with the Garfields, becoming friends. They move into his house, the end. Gorblon "Mr. Smith""Guy Fieri" Ramsex, a space tale Gorblon enters the Flavor Dimension and immediately tries to find the Mayor of Flavor Town, Flavius. Guy Fieri lives here as well, who Gorblon wants to reveal the secret of the spice (the kind that makes things taste better or worse depending on what you put it on) for the spice cult. Guy won't give it to Gorblon unless Ramsex can find him cheap, tasty food. The secret is revealed to be over a hundred spices all blended together! However, Gorblon can't get the ingredients yet because Guy has a tail, and they have to kill them, but they're already dead. After a failed kiss and two hypnosis sessions, Gorblon gets stuck in a loop and wakes up in Guy's American Kitchen and Bar. The cultists who live there warn Gorblon that Guy will kill him if he finds out that Gorblon is stealing. Assuming the identity of Mr. Smith, and later Guy Fieri, Gorblon fails at removing Guy from his own office. Guy threatens to call the police on Gorblon for stealing a sandwich, who grabs the safe holding the ingredients and runs away. This backfires, as Guy has the power to turn any command that steals the ingredient into one that gives it to him instead. Gorblon leaves the Flavor Dimension, creates his own secret ingredient, and started a restaurant. After a run-in with the police, Gorblon cooks them a huge meal and they love it. The end! Spora Our hero, Caveman Man Man, stops the cannibalistic cavemen from eating each other and convinces them to evolve. CMM gets 10 arms and legs, and his friend Caveman Man gets really tall. Despite CMM's pleas, Caveman Man turns back to cannibalism, so CMM leaves to go get vegetables, and discovers a strange place. He wakes up, and has three fingers and two toes, desperately trying to remember what animal he was. Instead, he dreams about being a bee. Another dream later, CMM is in Kingdom Heats: Dream Drop Distance, becoming Sora. In Tron world, Sora faces off against Vanitus, who transforms into a monster, defeated by a keyblade bop on the head. The rest of the journey is uneventful, and you occasionally hear whispers of what happened to Vanitus. Hobart Mallcarp, P.I. Chasing the perp into the forests of Chicago, Hobart discovers that he is the murderer, regretful of his time playing Kingdom Hearts in his youth. Hobart is approached by Jack Holloway, another investigator, who arrests him and takes him to the police station, inside an office in an arcade. They talk, and Hobart fantasizes about being a cowboy. Hobart meets a woman, who he challenges to a game of DDR for her car, and they play all night long. Later, Hobart plays DDR against two innocent men and hides in a diner after calling the cops on yourself. After the police leave, Hobart admits to cheating on his girlfriend, and then kisses everyone in the diner. The Post-Apocalyptic Journal of Dirk Smoochable TOS Dirk is a man with one thing on his mind: guns and kissing. Dirk sets out to rob a store, and ends up kissing the narrator, who is also Dirk Smoochable, until he dies. Out for a late night snack, Dirk kisses a man outside the convenience store, who is also Dirk. Our hero wakes up in a cold sweat, wondering how he got there, and is now a zombie. Dirk finds three gay zombies, who begin kissing and TOS]!! Delivering the Mail with Poobert Poobington the Third, (aka Letterception) On his way to Charleston from Boston, Poobert waves at a cow, on his way to deliver the post-apocalyptic mail. Poob stays the night at Cottage No.2, and delivers mail, then gets back on the road to Charleston. Poob gives the mail to Mr. Jones, who gives him a job and an envelope. Inside is a letter from the Cowardly Lion letter at 4:33:22, I'm not gonna type it Trapped in the letter world, Poob (as the Cowardly Lion), reads the letter addressed to Johnny from the Lion's daughter at 4:38:33. Johnny is, and is not, a son, and finishes one layer of the letter world. Poob checks into Cottage No.2, and gets stuck in another letter, where we discover that the Cowardly Lion's name is Henry Johnny. The next day, he answers the door to the mailman. He writes the letter that he delivers to himself, and the timeline snaps back into Charleston Town Hall. Poob discovers from the mayor that his parents died before the apocalypse under suspicious circumstances. They died at Pizza Hut, which perfectly explains their deaths. Poob orders a Pizza after getting married to his wife, Mary, who he promptly divorces. At the library, Poob researches the pizza mutant phenomenon, and discovers a book about the history of the Pizza Syndicate. His father was a pizza delivery man, who was part of the mutant mafia. After discovering his love of delivering, Poob closes the book, and heads home into the sunrise.Category:Chat Lore